<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Afternoon Delight by AkiraHakuro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442962">Afternoon Delight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraHakuro/pseuds/AkiraHakuro'>AkiraHakuro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Food Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraHakuro/pseuds/AkiraHakuro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley walks in on his angel in sweet confusion</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Afternoon Delight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From Week 2 of Crackfic Monday’s</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Angel..!” Crowley has walked into Aziraphale’s bookshop like any normal day. The place was deserted aside from the partly opened office door in the back, where a demon heard some *sinful* moans drifting through.<br/>*Oh my, catching an angel in the act? Let’s see how he reacts..* Crowley made two large strides and threw open the door<br/>“Oh bookshop kee-PAHH!” The demon could not believe his eyes. The Principality was sitting in his armchair, belt undone, hand around himself, jerking off while eating a piece of chocolate mousse cake. Crowley’s mouth was agape and only at the gasp he made did Aziraphale look up. <br/>“Oh. Hello Crowley, care to join me?”<br/>“A-Angel you’re...really? You love food that much? For Someone’s sake!!”<br/>“Don’t you recognize this?” he remarked as he continued to stroke himself. “This is what we ate at the Ritz. T-That time we saved the world? You ate this cake...and you said h-how good it was. Well...you are correct. But well...I was thinking of you and how you ate it *so thoughtfully*. Oh how you must think-“<br/>“Angel! Please..” he whispered, shutting the office door behind them both.<br/>“Do...continue.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>